New In Town
by Emmett's Only Angel
Summary: Renesme has just moved to a new town with her parents. Like most people, she's nervous. When she meets her new neighbor, Jacob and his family, things might change.


_**Hey guize (Guys). Trying out something different out for this one…. Switching P.O.V.s. wish me luck!**_

"Here we are!" my dad said as we pulled into the driveway of our new house. We had just moved from Seattle, Washington to a small town named Forks, Washington for my parent's jobs.

"Renesme, you don't have to help us unpack the house." My mom said as we got out of the car.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Because we got people to do it for us." Daddy smiled.

"Aunt Alice?" I inquired.

They both nodded as we walked into the house.

My aunt loves to decorate anything she can. I told her she should go into the business but she says she wants to save her skills for her family…

"We told her to leave your room for yourself." Mom said.

"Thanks!" I called down the steps. I walked down the long hall and into what I assumed to be my room.

The only thing that was out of boxes was my bedding… because she already made my bed. One less thing to do.

I walked over to my windows, which were as tall as I was, and opened them. It was a view of my next-door neighbor's room.

I saw a bunch of boys joking around. Once turned away from the window, I hooked up my ipod speakers and plugged in my ipod.

With my favorite song on, Rock That Body by The Black Eye Peas, I started to unpack all my clothes.

"Yo! Jake! Who's the hottie unpacking?" I heard a boy say.

"Probably my new neighbor… is she really that…. Whoa..." I heard some other boy say.

Hours later, I was finally done putting everything away so I hung some posters up on my walls. They consisted of HIM, Three Days Grace, Ke$ha, Black Eye Peas, Justin Bieber, Modest Mouse, Kellan Lutz, and Taylor Lautner.

I looked out my window and saw the group of boys had gone and only one boy sat on the bed, messing with an ipod and glancing in my direction.

_**JACOB'S P.O.V.**_

My new neighbor was HAWT. She had curly bronze hair down to her shoulders and a perfect face. She had to be mine.

"Jacob!" my dad called up the steps. "We're going to visit our new neighbors. Come on!"

Perfect. I walked down the steps to see Rachel, my sister, wheeling my dad down the driveway.

I ran out to catch up with them, closing the door behind me.

Rachel knocked on the door and some freakazoid opened it.

"Hello. We're here to welcome you to the neighborhood." My dad said.

"Wonderful! Come right on in! my name is Edward Cullen." he said moving out of the way.

I followed them in.

"This is my wife, Bella." He said gesturing to the brunette sitting on the sofa.

I turned around to see the girl with the bronze hair walking down the steps.

"And this is our daughter, Renesme." He said.

"Well, I'm Billy, this is my younger daughter Rachel, and my son Jacob." Dad said.

"Hello." Bella smiled.

Renesme lingered on the steps.

"What grade are you in, Renesme?" Rachel asked her.

"Tenth." She replied shyly.

"Hm… same as Jake." Rachel said.

"Perfect! Now you know at least one person in your grade, sweetie." Bella smiled at her daughter.

She smiled a little and nodded.

"It looks like you got everything settled already." Billy noted.

"We got my sister to get everything settled before we moved. You see, she loves to decorate so we let her do our home." Edward smiled.

Dad nodded.

"Well we should get back home." Dad said.

"Okay. Well, thank you for stopping by. Feel free to come anytime." Bella smiled.

"Thanks." Dad said as Rachel wheeled him out the door.

I looked over at Renesme. "I can drive you to school tomorrow if you need me to."

"That would be great!" Bella said.

I nodded. "See you tomorrow." I followed behind them.

Best. Day. Of. My. Life.

**RENESME P.O.V.**

"Mom, you know he's a complete stranger, right?" I asked her. She must be on some medication or some crazy pills or something!

"He seems like a sweet boy. Besides, you don't even know how to get to the school." She said.

"Daddy!" I whined.

"I agree!" dad said looking at mom.

Mom gave him 'the look' and he looked at me.

"I totally agree with your mom." He said and walked into the kitchen.

She laughed and I walked back up to my room.

I guess I'll just worry about tomorrow when tomorrow comes.

_**Ookay people! Tell me if this was a success! Please R$R! Love y'all! **_


End file.
